


breaking point*

by yuminpa



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, WOO, and weiting remakes, but hey now i'm 14 i'm out here. vibing, i don't know how to tag, i wrote the original version as a vent when i was twelve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuminpa/pseuds/yuminpa
Summary: a remake of a thing i made two years ago! yaaaay
Kudos: 6





	breaking point*

**Author's Note:**

> bap bap bap bap bap 🍄🍄  
> ALRIGHT SO A LITTLE BIT OF BACKGROUND FOR PEOPLE THAT DONT KNOW. ok so this is basically smrpg bosses except i projected on them and made them have emotions lmao  
> bowyer was a major comfort character 2 years back,,, still is😃😀  
> and i wrote some kind of vent-y fic two years back with him? sorta? idfk  
> and i read it yesterday night and i wanted to remake it so i fucking did now enjoy ok bye.

Midnight.

It was warm outside. 

The stars and the moon in the sky and the sound of the distant leaves rustling in the nearest forest was inviting, more so than normal. 

Bowyer was sitting up in bed watching the sky and listening to the leaves from the nearest window, which was opposite the bed. He had been doing that for most of that night, as sleeping had been too difficult for him and stargazing like this was one of the only things that brought him joy this late at night, despite the fact he was only looking through a window. 

One of his best friends, Mack, was curled up next to him, facing the wall, fast asleep and hogging the blankets.

As he typically does. 

...The urge to leave the castle permanently was strong tonight. Stronger than it had ever been— perhaps it could have been the starry sky or the inviting forest that was making him want to go, he thought. But that never seemed to be the case with every conclusion he tried to make.

Or perhaps it was because of the fact that he had felt odd recently; as if he was a nuisance and wasn't meant to be there.

Perhaps that was the reason why he so desperately wanted to just run and leave tonight. 

He looked out of the window, a sorrowful yet longing gaze on his face; he so desperately wanted to just go; he felt so  _ unwanted  _ and  _ useless  _ for no particular reason.

But one thing was stopping him: his two best friends that had stayed by his side for his entire  _ life _ . They had such a meaningful, close bond and leaving that all behind did not at  _ all  _ sound right to him.

But he knew this was where his feeling of dread resided. He knew that this place in particular was giving him these horrible feelings, and he knows that leaving may get rid of said feelings—

But he knows he cannot leave his friends. 

Despite knowing this, he slowly climbed out of bed and leaned on the window, as if he was going to climb out.

Looking down at the forest below, he began to tear up.

_ Why is this happening? _ He thought.

_ Why am I always feeling like this? _

_ I have my best friends. Everyone here is so nice.  _

_ So why do I want to leave?  _

_ Why am I so selfish? I shouldn't want to leave! _

_ I should want to stay with my friends, I shouldn't want to be all on my own— I'm so fucking selfish! _

_ Useless! _

_ A mistake! _

_ Unimportant! _

_ Weak! _

_ …Wait.  _

_ Why am I crying? _

Tears suddenly began to uncontrollably spill out of his eyes. He put a hand near his cheek as if to feel the dampness of said cheek in disbelief; he  _ never  _ cries. This had never happened before, despite the countless other times he felt like this in the past. 

Although he was crying, he was mostly silent; apart from his hitched breathing, which was incredibly quiet. 

He looked over at Mack for a moment, wiping his tears away so he could see better;  _ still fast asleep.  _

_ Good.  _

He turned back to the window, looking out of it.

...God, the thoughts were getting louder and louder. 

Unbeknownst to himself, he began fidgeting with his own hands, eventually taking his own gloves off. 

He closed his eyes tight, letting his head dip down slightly as if to try to shoo his thoughts away.  _ They had never been this bad before. It was almost unbearable! _

He opened his eyes yet again, staring out into the forest.

“...Live there I could-” he mumbled to himself, his voice shaky and quiet. 

Except he couldn't. He couldn't live there. He would not be able to cope with being so alone for so long, his only company being some Amanitas and broken Aeros. 

Which would very obviously not be enough. Despite how relaxing patrolling through the forest was, he very obviously wasn't built for living in such conditions. 

He loved his friends to death– loved how jokingly self centered and witty Yaridovich was,

Loved how cute yet confident Mack was, 

He loved everything about them and they loved everything about him.

And yet the urge to leave them was greater than ever. His mind swiftly kept flashing from one argument to another—

How utterly useless and bothersome he was to his friends and that he should just leave them, that it would be good for everyone involved—

And how incredibly selfish he was for even contemplating leaving his friends who very obviously love him to death right back—

  
  


_ It's all too much! _

His breathing seemed to speed up, his hands were shaking, one leg subconsciously bouncing. More tears were spilling out of his eyes.

His close to silent hitched breathing eventually turned into choked sobs, barely held back— 

He was so close to jumping out of that window and leaving! Forever!

_ What's going on!? _

_ This isn't normal! _

_ I don't usually think like this, I'm not usually so fucking worked up- _

_ Is it just because it's night? _

_ Is it just because nobody's awake to hear? _

_ Is it just because it's getting too much? _

_ Is it just beca— _

“Bowyer…?” A small, sleepy voice uttered. 

Bowyer gasped, immediately holding back all of his sobs. 

“Are you okay?”

...


End file.
